Within a Storm
by Lucrezia Noin
Summary: Lady Une takes care of Mariemaie alone, a mysterious man visits one night at an odd time...and changes their lives!! First fanfic ever, please r/r, criticism welcome! Last chapter is finally done!
1. Remembrances

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, Gundam Wing and/or the characters thereof are not mine. I'm just a writer with a big imagination.  
  
She kissed her daughter's forehead and flipped the light out.  
  
"Mother?" came the little girl's voice.  
  
"What is it, Mariemaie?" her mother questioned.  
  
"What was father like?"  
  
Lady Une sighed and sat back on the bed, stroking her daughter's hair. Mariemaie had asked ever since Lady took her in, it seemed that no one had ever told her what her father was really like.  
  
With a sad, sad smile, she began, "Your father was the most magnificent man within the Unified Nations--Though at the time it wasn't very unified as you well know. . ."  
  
It's true that Mariemaie was not Lady Une's daughter but it held no significance to either of them. Lady had taken her in as her own and Mariemaie began calling her "Mother" almost immediately. At first it pained her to be addressed as the mother of Treize's daughter, but in time she began to adore the title as she did Mariemaie and--  
  
"Treize," she mumbled in the darkness of her bedroom. It had been hours since her discussion with her daughter but she found that she could not sleep. She loved Treize with her entire soul, but now he was gone; only a memory.  
  
She gave out a dry sob as she rolled onto her side, clutching her pillow to her chest. "Oh Treize," she whispered so as not to wake the girl, "it's been two little over two years. I don't know how I manage without you."  
  
She hadn't cried since he died and she was alone in her quarters, and she wasn't about to start now, she vowed silently.  
  
"You've no reason to be so upset, that story has never troubled you like this. What's wrong with you," she scolded, "You weren't trained to be weak, use some of that military talent. Suck it up."  
  
Try as she did, she could not however. The pain was unbearable, even as the raindrops softly began to patter on the window. She sighed deeply into the silence and lay listening for the longest time. She then decided to write in her journal and turned her bedside lamp on.  
  
Bringing her laptop to rest on her legs she began to expel her despair:  
  
March 29, A.C. 198  
  
Treize has been gone for. . .so long it seems I can't remember the last time I saw his face. I miss him now more than ever. Mariemaie is growing up so quickly I don't know what will sustain me once she grows up and leaves me. Marie is a wonderful and very intelligent young girl. Treize would be so proud. She may have been mislead early on, and she was almost never to walk again. At least that is what the doctors had told me. She surprised everyone when she began walking again and now she is so active one would never have guessed she had once been in a wheelchair. I may not have Treize but I have his lovely daughter. . . my daughter--  
  
There was a tap at the door that made Lady jerk upright. It was so slight that it could have been passed off as the rain, but Lady's instincts told her differently. She reached for her gun in the bottom drawer and asked herself, "Who would be here at two in the morning?" She turned her light out so her eyes would adjust to the dark quicker. Just in case it was some psychotic maniac.  
  
As she approached the door she saw a tall male figure. Zechs, maybe? No, she concluded. He and Noin would be in bed, and if it were that urgent they would have called first.  
  
The figure turned away and Lady decided that she wanted to know who would have the nerve to stop at the house so early--or late, if you will. She opened the door and held her gun ready as the figure turned to look at her.  
  
Her brown eyes met sad and relief-filled blue eyes, and she dropped her gun onto a table beside the door. Her eyes widened in shock as the man cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"Lady? Oh Lady, you've no idea. . ." he took a step forward but she took a timid step away from him.  
  
"You? Why are you here? You can't be," she stammered.  
  
"Lady, you're letting cold air into the house."  
  
Still in a state of stupor she stepped outside the door and closed it, wrapping her robe tightly around her body.  
  
Shivering, they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. He made the fist movement and stepped closer to her. "Lady," he sighed her name breathlessly as he pressed his hand to her cheek.  
  
She could not contain her immediate reaction and raised her own hand to his face. Her touch was not quite as gentle as she smacked him with all her being. Her hand stung from the blow as she kept moving right past him and out into the rain.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face and she remembered that the cold water felt good on her overheated skin. She was heading for the rose garden and planned to stay there until she woke up. 


	2. In the Rose Garden

She let the tears stream down her face as she contemplated what she had just done. Was that really him? she asked herself. She was still in the garden and had been there for only minutes, but it had given her plenty of time to think things through.  
  
Am I going crazy?  
  
She wiped the tears from her face and sat up straight. "Calm down, Lady. You are supposed to be stronger than this. Treize would be so disappointed."  
  
Slowly she let logic sink in. Treize is dead. It was just a dream. You just miss him.  
  
"It seemed so real," she answered her thoughts. Her bottom lip quivered and she felt a tear threatening to fall.  
  
"Lady," a voice whispered from behind her "it is real. I'm here."  
  
She tore her face around to see if it was really him. "H-how can it be? He's dead." A single tear trickled down her cheek, "You're dead."  
  
She was frozen to the bench she was seated on; she didn't know what to do.  
  
Treize slowly approached her, making sure not to startle her the way he did when she first saw him. "Can I sit down?"  
  
Lady looked away before nodding her head. Pull yourself together. This is what you always wanted, isn't it?  
  
Treize tentatively took a seat beside her, making no move this time to touch her. "I understand that you must hate me right now," he said, rubbing the red marking on his cheek.  
  
She didn't say anything. In fact, she couldn't bring it upon herself to look at him or even acknowledge his existence.  
  
"Lady," his strong voice wavered, "please, say something."  
  
"I need to get back to the house," she said, realizing for the first time that it was still raining and extremely cold outside. She could feel the effect of the weather on her immediately after she noticed the icy climate. Her next thought was that she left Mariemaie in the house by herself for . . .she didn't even have the slightest idea of how much time had passed.  
  
It had not quite set in yet that the man she met at her front door at two in the morning was Treize. She wasn't ready to accept the fact that the man she hoped would return from the dead had actually come back.  
  
Trying to figure out how to make some sense of the matter, she jumped up and took a step towards the house.  
  
The last thing she remembered was feeling really tired, her step faltering, and Treize catching her in his arms before everything went black. 


	3. Small Wonders

Lady awoke with a gasp; she could scarcely breathe and was breaking a sweat. She squinted in the soft light of the room, trying to identify where she was. Her eyes slowly focused to the body sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Treize?" She questioned, trying to sit up but finding she hadn't the energy to do so. What's going on? I thought it was a dream . . .  
  
Treize rose from his chair and brought a washcloth to Une's forehead. "Just lay back and rest. You had a rough night." He said soothingly.  
  
Lady Une began to understand what was going on. Though it didn't make since. "How?" was all she could think to say.  
  
With a knowing smile and a brush of his hand over hers, he began to explain:  
  
"I don't think I need to brief you on my battle with the 05 pilot, after all, you were there." he began.  
  
She made a small noise of agreement and closed her eyes. She still couldn't comprehend that he was alive and speaking to her. She concentrated on his voice as if she were never to hear it again.  
  
" . . .Anyway I was found by a group cleaning up the battle ground, it seems they found me with their heat sensors. They knew exactly who I was and were not too willing to let me live, I later found out. I don't blame them, really. . ."  
  
Lady Une gave him a look that could make any man cry.  
  
He continued in a more desolate tone, "They handed me over to a hospital; I was still unconscious. They decided to leave my destiny in the hands of the doctors. Luckily, they kept to their oath and did everything in their power to keep me alive. I was in recovery for over a year, and I had severe lacerations to my head, so i had lost a great deal of my memory."  
  
He leaned over and felt her forehead "Good, your fever has broken," he poured her a glass of ice water and had her drink it. He sat next to her before going on.  
  
"All I could remember was this woman's face, and it killed me because for nothing in the world could I remember who she was." He said tenderly.  
  
"Leia Barton?" Une asked reluctantly, handing the empty glass back to him.  
  
Treize looked at her in utter confusion, "Who?"  
  
Une shook her head, "The woman you were to marry--"  
  
"No, Lady. I know who you are talking of, but that is not who I was referring to. I meant the woman was you."  
  
"Really?" She said quietly. "But I thought--"  
  
"Who gave you that idea, anyway? Leia? Who told you about her? She was no more than a nurse I met while a lieutenant at Lake Victoria."  
  
"Treize, I don't mean to bring up your past, but I think she meant a little more to you than that." Lady was regaining her strength and with it came her legendary will to argue.  
  
"Lady, she is of no importance to me; just a woman. I didn't come here to discuss my past relationships. Lady, I spent the last eleven months trying to find you. Not many people want anything to do with an ex-Oz leader, so most of my connections have been cut off--"  
  
Lady's hand moved up to Treize's cheek and he winced slightly as she gingerly touched the bruise that was beginning to form. "I'm sorry, Treize, I don't know what has gotten into me."  
  
Treize raised his hand to hers and pulled it away, but refusing to let go. "Actually, I kind of expected that. You haven't change much." he said with a wide grin. "You still have your temper."  
  
She wasn't going to allow him to make excuses for her behavior, "No, Treize, I shouldn't have reacted like I did, I was so confused and the only thing I could think of at the moment I saw you was why you didn't tell me you were--"  
  
Treize cut her off with a kiss so intense that Lady gave a squeal of protest. As soon as she let it out, she realized she wanted him to continue and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Mariemaie proclaimed "Mom? I didn't know we had a guest. When did he get here?"  
  
Treize broke the kiss as quickly as he could manage and turned around to see a young girl about ten years old staring at him with azure blue eyes. 


	4. Hidden Messages

With a deep sigh, Lady Une said, "Mariemaie, this is Treize. Your father."  
  
Treize turned to look at Lady and took note of the sincere motherly expression she beheld. His eyes questioned, but Mariemaie's voice stopped him from asking.  
  
"But I thought you said that he...?"  
  
"Treize, meet your daughter."  
  
"Ours?" he whispered.  
  
"Is it really him?" Mariemaie asked.  
  
"Marie, why don't you eat breakfast and we will discuss all of this after your father and I talk some."  
  
Mariemaie nodded her approval and closed the door as she left.  
  
Treize gave Une a look of total confusion "Is she?" he asked again.  
  
Lady let out a sigh "No, she's not. She's ten, Treize. I would have been about eleven at the time. And we didn't meet until I was thirteen. Leia is her mother."  
  
A glimmer of understanding showed on Treize's face, followed by a look of shame. "Lady, I had no idea. I truly mean that. No one mentioned a baby to me. Ever. I would never have--"  
  
"Treize, it doesn't matter. I've adopted her. I thought with you gone and her mother. . ."  
  
He kissed her tenderly "You thought right. Lady, you are wonderful." He enveloped her in his arms and pressed his head to hers.  
  
She tried to get out of bed but felt weak with the sudden movement. Treize laid a hand on her shoulder "Lady, I want you to sleep now, and I would like to get to know my daughter."  
  
With a sigh of forbearance she closed her eyes and rolled to her side. "Treize?" she said as she heard him open the door.  
  
"What is it, my love?" he questioned  
  
"Promise when I awake that you will still be here."  
  
His heart broke at the sound of her plea. He walked back over to her and kissed her hand. "I promise that I will be here when you wake up," he leaned down to her ear and whispered "For now and always. Sleep, my beloved Lady."  
  
At that he walked out the door to speak with his daughter for the first time.  
  
Lady Une fell fast asleep with the comforting thought of having her only love back in her life.  
  
*One week later*  
  
Lady turned on her laptop to write her newest journal entry.  
  
"I never knew you kept a journal. This is new to me." Treize said absentmindedly from their bathroom.  
  
"I started keeping logs when I formed the Preventers. It helped me get my thoughts down clearly."  
  
"Hmm," was his reply as he went back towards the bathroom.  
  
She opened her journal and began typing:  
  
I am so glad he's back, and even gladder that he is here to stay. It's like we have a chance to start over. We have a chance to lead a normal  
  
"Mom! You must see this rose!" Mariemaie called from the front door.  
  
"In a minute, Mariemaie, just let me--"  
  
"No, Mother, quick, I want to give it to Father!"  
  
She gave a sigh of exasperation as she put her laptop on the table to see this flower that her daughter was so eager to show her.  
  
"Well, let's have a look," she said as she stepped out the door.  
  
In Mariemaie's hands was the most beautiful red rose in the entire world. "Oh, it's perfect! Quick, let's get it to a vase before he sees it," Lady seemed more excited than her daughter.  
  
They picked out a crystal vase with intricate designs on it, and Mariemaie ran to find her father. She dragged Treize into the kitchen; he was feignly protesting all the way.  
  
Lady left father and daughter to discuss the loveliness of the rose and went back to her journal.  
  
She sat in her chair to continue where she had stopped, and gasped when she reached for her computer. On the keyboard lay a red rose, just as perfect as the one Mariemaie had picked for her father. There was a not typed where she had left off :  
  
Lady, you truly are the reason I am alive and continue to live. Even in the hospital, the beautiful face that haunted my dreams with yearning was yours. I finally found you and I have no intention of ever letting you go again. Lady, I love you with all of my heart and soul, and everything that I am. Without you I was a body without meaning. You give me so many reasons to live. I have only one more thing to ask of you and I should have done so many years ago, though the war would have made it a difficult thing to accomplish. May I please have you to call my own not only in heart but in name? What I mean to say is Lady, I want you to marry me more than anything else in this world.  
  
Tears flowed as Lady read and reread the message.  
  
Voices were coming towards her room, Lady wiped her face and waited. In walked Treize, with Mariemaie tailing behind him, he looked at Lady and said "Look at this most perfect rose, in this most perfect vase, given to me by the most perfect daughter!"  
  
All she could do was smile and fight back her tears of joy. Treize looked towards his daughter for the approval of his daughter. She gave it to him willingly with a nod of the head, and Treize offered his hand to Lady.  
  
She took his hand with no hesitation and he pulled her towards him. "Lady, I think you have something for me"  
  
"And what might that be?" she said in wonderment.  
  
"An answer to the pending question." He said, pulling out a beautifully crafted silver ring.  
  
"Mister Treize, you know exactly what I will say" she replied with an air of pride.  
  
"I need you to say it, Love."  
  
Lady looked passed Treize to see Mariemaie leaning against the doorframe with her usually buoyant smile. "I think you are supposed to say something to me first," she toyed.  
  
He sighed, and got down on his knees. "Lady, you are the only woman for me and I would die if you refused to marry me this very instant," he played out the scene so beautifully that it didn't matter that it was a cliché. "Lady, I am begging you," he whispered.  
  
She breathed in deeply, "Yes," she cried, "I will. I couldn't last another minute without you."  
  
With that he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up to kiss his fiancee.  
  
She pulled out of the kiss, "Treize, there is a young lady present."  
  
He turned to wink at his daughter and she signaled him a thumbs-up and left the room.  
  
He turned back to his object of affection and said "I remembered that you are not very fond of flashy and expensive jewelry, and I noted that you adored silver."  
  
There was no need for words, she simply wrapped her arms about his shoulders and held him to her, vowing never to let go. 


	5. What About Mother?

It was no big surprise to either Lady or Treize when Mariemaie began questioning about her mother. At first, Treize was rather reluctant; he didn't want Lady to feel disengaged by the whole idea. She assured Treize that his daughter needed to know about her real mother, and that it wouldn't affect their relationship.  
  
"She was a rather charming young lady with a big heart," he began to explain, "I had been injured on the battlefield and she was the Nurse assigned to attend my wounds."  
  
Lady Une looked at her fiancé with nothing short of love and compassion, listening intently as he spoke to his daughter of the woman who gave her birth.  
  
". . .We didn't know each other very well, and to be truthful, once we had. . .become better acquainted, we both realized that we were not meant for each other, and agreed never to see each other again."  
  
"Where were you when I was born? Why wasn't I sent to live with you when my mother passed on? Grandfather knew who you were, so why didn't he insist on my living with my true father?"  
  
He breathed in deeply and pulled his daughter to him "Marie, I think that he was ashamed of me, to say in the least. After all, I was the head of Oz, which he despised and fought to overthrow. I think he-and the rest of your mother's family-felt it best if neither of us knew that the other existed."  
  
"Well, they thought wrong," Mariemaie said strongly, "because I could never ask for better parents."  
  
Treize looked at Une for support, and she reached for his hand in reply. "Mariemaie, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I promise to make it up to you in everything I do."  
  
Mariemaie looked at Lady and hugged her with all her being. Lady clung to the young girl.  
  
"I don't care who she was, Lady, you're my real mother. The only one I know." Mariemaie told her.  
  
"Oh, Mariemaie, I know, I know." She stroked her hair. After a moment she said gently, "Love, it is time for you to go to bed."  
  
Mariemaie kissed her parents goodnight and padded off to her room.  
  
Treize pulled Lady against him and held her as close as humanly possible. "Thank you."  
  
She kissed him and replied "No need, she's a wonderful child. She takes after her father in charm." 


	6. The Gathering

Lady Une and Treize sent out their invitations, not giving away much, and not inviting too many people. Only a month has passed since they found their way to each other, but no one knows of Treize's survival; and both he and Lady think it is for the best. Besides, it would ruin the surprise.  
  
"Zechs, come check this out," Noin called from the kitchen. "Lady Une is having a formal get together, and she would like us to be the maid of honor and you the best man."  
  
"What type of party is that? She's getting married, yeah, I think she's finally lost what sanity she had left."  
  
Lucrezia smacked her husband with the invitation, and he took it from her, and began reading:  
  
To my beloved friends:  
  
I have decided to have a small reunion with a few friends, and you two are the first on my list. I have a few rather odd requests to make. Noin, I would like you to be my maid of honor and Zechs, you will be the best man. Don't ask questions just humor me! The reunion will commence this Saturday . . .  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Zechs inquired thoughtfully. "I wonder what her motives are . . .?"  
  
"She has a surprise waiting, that's all! I think it'll be great, we haven't seen her in a month or two, it's about time we visit our old friend. Besides, it'll be fun being on the other side of a wedding. You know, not at the alter stuttering your lovely little head off." Noin added playfully.  
  
"I can't help it that I was in front of the most beautiful woman on Earth (and space, for that matter) and I was at a loss for words." He retorted.  
  
Noin laughed, "The minister was feeding you the words, all you had to do was repeat them."  
  
And the happy couple went about their argument, reminiscing about their wedding and wondering what Lady Une had up her sleeve.  
  
"Let's see," Mariemaie said as she studied the guest list, "The invitations have been sent to Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy. Hilde Schbeiker, Lucrezia Noin Merquise, Quatre Rah...Rah..."  
  
"Raberba" Treize enunciated for his daughter.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember him. Quatre Raberba Winner, Relena Peacecraft/Darlian, she's going by Darlian now, right?"  
  
"Yes, Marie." Lady said.  
  
"Does that mean she doesn't like her brother, Zechs?"  
  
"No, it means that she recognizes her adoptive parents, the ones who raised her when she was too little to remember her own parents." Lady replied, trying to prompt the girl to finish the list.  
  
"Besides, Zechs has two names, too, and he loves Relena very much. It doesn't effect their sibling relationship. It's just a name, Mariemaie."  
  
"But still..." her parents looked at her impatiently. "Oh, nevermind. Let's see . . .Sally Po, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Zechs Merquise slash Milliardo Peacecraft. You know, Dad, even though you insist on calling him Milliardo, Mom says he prefers Zechs, something about the war."  
  
"Ah," said Treize, "Old habits die hard."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the Colonies, the Gundam pilots and their female friends received similar invitations. These invitations read thus:  
  
My beloveds,  
  
We have gone through so much together, and I would like to repay all of you with a reunion. I ask that you all bring dates, for the evening is quite formal and has many surprises awaiting each of you . . .  
  
  
  
"Well," Quatre said to Dorothy, "Since we are both expected to be there with dates, would you mind being mine?"  
  
Dorothy began giggling uncontrollably before replying with a yes.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, the other four Gundam pilots were having similar discussions with certain ladies that were invited to Lady Une's gathering . . .  
  
***  
  
"Heero, Relena; how are you?" Quatre said to the couple; Dorothy amiably clinging to his arm.  
  
"Hi Trowa and Cathy." Dorothy said.  
  
Joining the group were Duo and Hilde. "Hey ya guys, what's up! Long time no see!" The three pairs talked about their new lives until Duo finally asked, "Where's Wufei?"  
  
Noone had a clue. "I bet Sally is trying to drag him out as we speak." Relena ventured.  
  
"More power to her. I doubt he'll show." Heero mumbled.  
  
"I got twenty bucks says he'll show." Duo offered to Heero.  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Where's the hostess to this bash anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duh, it's a wedding." Hilde said.  
  
  
  
"I still don't believe that you are standing in front of me right now." Zechs said.  
  
"Well, believe it old friend. Now, will you hand me that other cufflink?"  
  
Zechs handed it to him. "you wouldn't happen to have any Brandy around here or anything?"  
  
"In the cupboard on you left. Glasses are in the next one on the right."  
  
Zechs took a bottle of Goldschlager and reached for a glass. Looking at the glass for a moment, he puts it back down and drinks straight from the bottle.  
  
Treize sighed loudly. "Milliardo, please try not to become too obliterated before Lady and I exchange vows."  
  
  
  
"Lady, what do you mean by calling us all together? Are you really going through with this?" Lucrezia laughed.  
  
"Yes, Noin, I have finally found Him!" Lady Une exclaimed. She was admiring her dress from her mirror, it was quite an extravagant white dress, unlike any Lucrezia had ever seen before.  
  
It seems she has finally moved on. Lucrezia thought with affection and compassion. "You look so beautiful, Lady."  
  
"Thank you. And thank you for doing this with me." Lady said to her dear friend as she stepped towards the door.  
  
"Always, Lady, always. I just wish you'd tell me who 'He' is!!!"  
  
"I will, in time; be patient."  
  
"Well, do I know him?"  
  
"You most certainly do." 


	7. Forever and Always

The guests settled into their seats, awaiting the beginning of the wedding. Everyone had their own theory about what was going on, and stated it while they sat in anticipation. Wufei and Sally still hadn't showed.  
  
A hush hit the crew as a tall man with perfect bearing walked down the aisle with Une by his side. They all sat in shock as they realized who was about to marry their dear friend Une.  
  
Quatre was the first to say what was on everyone's mind "Is that really Treize?"  
  
Heero looked at Zechs who looked at him in all seriousness. Heero gave a solemn nod, and turned back to Une and Treize.  
  
Once the couple reached the altar, they began to exchange their vows. They kept it short and to the point, just how they wanted it to be; no nonsense, just get the formalities out of the way. They had both spent their lives inside of formalities and they have had enough of them.  
  
" And I, Lady Une, take you--"  
  
"Lady, stop this at once! I can't let you go through with it," came the voice of ...Wufei Chang?  
  
Everyone, still in shock at the realization that Treize was still alive, did not even bother questioning any of the oncoming events.  
  
Wufei walked hurriedly towards the altar, and following him was Sally. "Une, I'm really sorry, I tried to talk him out of it but--"  
  
"Une, your integrity is at stake here, not only yours, but Treize's as well. You know that the only person you will ever love is Treize, and you will just be giving in to a false illusion of happiness if you marry..."  
  
Wufei's words drifted off as he turned to see a Treize looking at him with a slight smile.  
  
"T-Treize?" he stammered.  
  
"Hello, Wufei. So glad you could make it. I thank you for your concern for my Lady, but may I please ask you to take a seat and allow me to marry her?"  
  
With mouth gaping open, Wufei took a seat next to Sally who was holding her head in her hands, trying to absorb all that was happening.  
  
***Three months later***  
  
Treize was pacing outside of the doctor's office. "What is going on in there? Milliardo, what if something is terribly wrong with her? What if they tell me that she--"  
  
Zechs sighed, "Treize, calm down. I have never seen this side of you. She probably just has the flu."  
  
"For over two weeks? I doubt that, my friend."  
  
"What else do you have in mind?"  
  
Treize went silent for a moment before softly saying, "We wanted to have children someday." More silence, then in his usual tone, "What if something is wrong and she can't have them?"  
  
Zechs opened his mouth to reassure him that everything was all right when the door to the doctor's office opened. "Mr. Khushrenada, the doctor wishes to have a word with you and your wife."  
  
Treize looked uncertainly at Zechs, who waved him towards the door, and he went in.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Khushrenada," the doctor began, "I have some news for you that is very serious. I thought you would both like to hear this together."  
  
Treize's stomach turned and he breathed in deeply.  
  
"I have received Lady Khushrenada's lab results, and I just wanted to let you know that I recommend that she take better care of herself in the following months, this will change both of your lives forever."  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be so serious." Lady said, reaching for Treize's hand.  
  
"Oh no, Lady, it's nothing fatal, nothing like that. She's actually in great health. It's just that the next nine months of your lives are going to be full of happiness, and times of distress, and I thought you should be warned."  
  
"Oh, if that's all, we've both been soldiers, so we are capable of handling stress for--" Treize thought about what he was saying, "Wait a minute, did you just say nine months?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Treize's eyes widened, "you mean she, she's--"  
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes, Mr. Khushrenada, your wife is a little under one month pregnant."  
  
Trieze about fell off his seat. "Lady, oh love!" He stood up and kissed his wife and ran out of the room.  
  
"Darling, where are you going?" Une said in delighted confusion.  
  
"I'm going to tell Zechs and everyone else that I--we--are going to have a baby!" He stopped abruptly, and came back into the room.  
  
He kissed Lady again. "I love you so much. Forever and always...Mommy," he said before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
This is my conclusion to "Within a Storm". I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
